The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a cable retention system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, server devices, networking devices, storage devices, and/or other computing devices, often include cables that couple together their various components. Cables come in many shapes and sizes. For example, flexible flat cables (FFCs) and flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are cables that are both extremely thin and flexible. FFCs and often found in high-density electronic applications like laptops, cell phones, tablets, DVD players, appliances, printers, scanners, televisions, servers, switches, medical devices, and/or a variety of other applications that require cables with relatively high flexibility. FFCs are often used in place of round cables because of their smaller form factor, light weight, Electromagnetic Interference/Radio-Frequency Interference (EMI/RFI) suppression, and elimination of wire-coupling issues. Due to these advantages, connectors on the FFCs are small, have reduced stiffness, and often are configured for zero insertion force (ZIF) or low insertion force (LIF) connections. As such, discerning when an FFC connector is oriented and/or installed correctly with its mating connector is difficult, which may result in damage, misalignment, and/or shorted contacts between the FFC connector and/or mating connector. Furthermore, due to the ZIF or LIF connections, FFCs can be inadvertently disconnected during product shipment, thereby increasing service costs associated with investigating and correcting problems associated with the disconnected cable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved cable retention system.